degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Halo (2)
Halo (2) is the thirty-second episode and the second part of the fall finale for Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on November 19, 2010. Summary Jenna will do anything to fix her mistakes, and the one person Adam wanted at his party doesn't show up. Wesley's little problem interrupts his date with Anya. Main Plot Jenna puts Sav and Holly J.'s relationship in jeopardy when she attempts to steal Sav away. Holly J. tells Sav about the night she spent with Declan, causing them to go through a temporary breakup. When K.C. tells Jenna that he wants to get back together with her, she agrees, but she's also determined to get Holly J. and Sav back together, whatever it takes. That includes forcing Holly J.'s manager to let her off work early, making Holly J. go to the secret party and pretending that Jenna is going to have her baby to get Sav in the limo alone with Holly J. They come out of the limo and Holly J. asks if they can go back to the way they were. Sav says that he'll have to see and kisses her, beginning their second relationship. Sub Plot Adam invites Fiona to his secret party, and she agrees to come. When it comes time for the party, though, she doesn't show up. Adam is upset and calls her (leading to voicemail each time) repeatedly. He tells Eli, "I've got to go find the princess," and takes off in search of Fiona. He's outside of her building, calling her, yet again, but it leads to voicemail. He says he hopes to see her soon and how he's tried to reach her. Eli, contrary to his early belief, begins to think that he, Adam, and Clare are the party-throwing types because everyone has a great time. Third Plot Wesley and Anya go on their first date, but it's nowhere near perfect as it was set out to be. Wesley picks Anya up in a limo from school and they go to Little Miss Steaks. Anya comes out, wearing a gorgeous dress, making Wesley even more nervous. He spills water on Anya, making her go to the bathroom, and while she's there, Wesley takes a few pills. But later on, the medication has a few bad side-effects. Wesley's heart beats way too fast and admits that to Anya. He then admits that "it won't go down." Anya doesn't understand. Wesley then glances down and Anya then gives him a Little Miss Steaks's menu to cover Wesley's boner. She takes him to a hospital where they meet Dr. Chris. Wesley realizes that Anya likes Dr. Chris and Anya realizes that Wesley thought they were dating. He tells her to go get them some coffee but it's later revealed that he sent her for coffee so that he could leave and she and Dr. Chris could hang out. Trivia= *Sav finds out that Holly J. slept with Declan in Love Lockdown (1). *K.C. and Jenna as well as Sav and Holly J. get back together. *This episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnVUHWCynig "Halo"] by Beyoncé. |-| Gallery= Halo-pt-2-8.jpg Halo-pt-2-9.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-20-15h20m14s177.png Halo-pt-2-2.jpg Halo-pt-2-3.jpg Halo-pt-2-4.jpg Halo-pt-2-5.jpg Halo-pt-2-6.jpg Halo-pt-2-7.jpg Halo-pt-2-10.jpg Halo-pt-2-11.jpg Halo-pt-2-12.jpg halo-pt-2.jpg eli clare adam.jpg Degrassiwinterfinaleblogpost.jpg Halo2.png Halo.png File:Vlcsnap-2010-11-20-15h18m27s125.png Degrassi-Poster.jpg Skynewsuk.PNG Halo3fdfsdf.PNG haloe34dfsd.PNG haloer344.PNG Degrassi-episode32-promo.jpg halo2df34.PNG Episode-32.jpg 00403.jpg halo2dfdf45.PNG halo2dfdf545.PNG halo342.PNG halo657.PNG halo945.PNG halo2323.PNG halo3423.PNG halo3423rm.PNG halo3456.PNG halo43234.PNG halo45234.PNG halo4534.PNG halo45534.PNG MG_3908.jpg 00117.jpg Degrassi-episode-32-06.jpg 00034.jpg 34323.PNG Degrassi-Returns.jpg 226.png Ee3.png 435.png degrassi-episode-32-01.jpg degrassi-episode-32-02.jpg degrassi-episode-32-03.jpg degrassi-episode-32-04.jpg degrassi-episode-32-07.jpg degrassi-episode-32-08.jpg degrassi-episode-32-09.jpg degrassi-episode-32-10.jpg degrassi-episode-32-12.jpg degrassi-episode-32-14.jpg degrassi-episode-32-15.jpg 98ijjk.jpg 88ik.jpg 9iukj.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Riley Gilchrist as Liam Christopoulos Supporting Cast *Paul Sun-Hyung Lee as Juan Tong *Supinder Wraich as Doctor Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari |-| Quotes= *Fiona (to Adam): "See you there." *Adam (to Eli): "I gotta go find the princess." *Holly J.: "Do you think we could go back to the way we were?" Sav: "I don't know..." *K.C. (to Sav): "Jenna's having the baby!" *Sav (to Jenna): "Uhhhh you're having a baby!" ﻿ *Anya (to Wesley): "Sweet Mother..." *Sav (to Holly J.): "Did you sleep with him?" *Sav (to Holly J.): "Mistake sex? That doesn't just happen." *Wesley (to Anya): "All aboard." *Clare: "You really like Fiona, don't you?" Adam: "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Eli: "Oh, yeah. That's the good stuff, my friend." *Fiona (to Adam): "You didn't do this for me, did you?" *Wesley and Anya: "Don't ask!" *Jenna (to Holly J.'s Boss): "Juan, in the name of love!" *Chantay (about Sav and Holly J. dating): "I didn't even know that Holly J. and Sav were together, and I know everything... I'm losing my touch." *K.C. (to Jenna): "I feel really bad about bailing on baby class." *Jenna (to K.C.): "Biologically, but you're not doing a very good job at acting like one! Sav did more in a day then you did since you got me pregnant." *Clare: "The stars are out." Eli: "What's your wish?" Clare: "If I say it out loud, it won't come true." Eli: (laughs) "How cheesy would it be if I said that... mine already has?" *Anya (to Wesley): "The last time I was in a limo--you don't need to know that story." *Eli (to Adam): "I definitely see romantic potential...stop making me look bad." *Holly J. (to Sav): "When I'm with you, there's no pressure at all." |-| Featured Music= *''"Passing Afternoon"'' by Iron and Wine - Heard when Sav and Holly J. kiss. *''"Red Lights"'' by The Fantasy Defender - Heard when Holly J. apologizes to Sav. *''"Burnin' Down Barns"'' by Ridley Bent *''"Still Believe In Love"'' by Jacksoul *''"Hummingbird"'' by Imaginary Cities *''"Keep On Movin'"'' by The Young Goulets *''"Psychic Kids"'' by We Are Wolves |-| Links= *Watch Halo (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes